Many different kinds of ADCs exist and their use often depends on the application. ADCs may vary according to a bit size, wherein the analog signal will be digitized into 2′ different digital values, wherein the ADC is an n-bit converter, using n-bits to represent the range of analog values. Moreover, ADCs may include an input range for the analog signal. The lowest digitized output of the ADC (e.g., 00000000 for an 8-bit ADC) may correspond to the lower limit of analog signal input. The highest digitized output of the ADC (e.g., 11111111 for an 8-bit ADC) may correspond to the upper limit of analog signal input. Such example values may specify positive or unsigned values, though two's complement binary enumeration may be used instead. An ADC may have a defined bandwidth that may correspond to a sampling rate, or how often the analog signal is sampled. The ADC may output values according to varying degrees of linearity.